


Serenata Sangre

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incomplete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom/Draco/Harry. Semi UA (Con magia, pero sin Voldemort). Tom Riddle, de 17 años, está en su último año de Hogwarts. Había sido felizmente criado por Dumbledore… hasta que comenzó a tener esos sueños. Narcisa busca desesperadamente una forma de proteger a su único hijo, Draco, de una terrible amenaza. Harry Potter lleva una vida tan normal que no tiene ni idea de los extraños acontecimientos en los que se verá envuelto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenata Sangre

I am the image that darkens your glass,   
The shadow that falls wherever you pass.   
I am the dream you cannot forget,   
The face you remember without having met.   
(c) Dana Gioia 2001.   
  
(Soy la imagen que oscurece tu reflejo,   
la sombra que te sigue a todo lugar.    
Soy el sueño que no puedes olvidar    
la cara conoces, pero no viste jamás.)

  


A simple vista nadie querría hacer una visita a un lugar como aquél: lleno de basura y pastizales. Un lugar tan apagado y muerto que sólo algún animalejo se podía vislumbrar en la penumbra del atardecer.

  
Sin embargo aquella tarde habría un cambio en el paisaje. Hubo dos apariciones, una después de la otra, como si se persiguieran.

  
Las dos figuras se escurrieron por la oscura y húmeda callejuela. Una de ellas iba llorando, la otra iba gruñendo entre dientes. Un gato maullaba incesantemente en la distancia, como si le estuviesen matando.

  
\- Cissy – reclamó la segunda mujer – de verdad pienso que exageras. Nada malo le pasará a tu pequeño. Es mitad Malfoy y mitad Black. Lleva en sus venas sangre pura y no le falta inteligencia. Es todo lo que necesita. Incluso debería estar orgulloso de haber sido elegido.

\- Bella, calla, por favor – exigió Narcisa – tú no entiendes nada… es sólo un niño, ¡Merlín! – gimió amargamente – sólo tiene dieciséis años y ya está siendo acechado por ese… ese… 

\- Ay, Cissy - chirrió Bella, rodando los ojos – insisto en que no son más que exageraciones tuyas. Además, estando en Hogwarts con todos esos… estudiantes –escupió la palabra.

\- ¡Ya no! ¡Es ahí donde el peligro lo espera! 

\- Bah – Bella hizo un gesto de desdén con una mano –, tonterías.

\- ¿Es que acaso nadie lo ve? ¿Nadie lo entiende? – sollozó desesperada – Lucius no quiere hacer nada… y tú… ¡te burlas de mi dolor!

\- Basta con eso – exigió Bella, esta vez con voz airada.

\- Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan necia… si hubiera dejado que Draco fuera a Durmstrang ahora estaría lejos y a salvo.

\- Ya estamos aquí – interrumpió Bella, agradecida de poder cortar el discurso de la rubia-. Spinner’s End

  
Ambas detuvieron su andar y la mujer de cabello oscuro tocó la vieja y agrietada puerta de madera. Narcisa se llevaba un pañuelo al rostro, mientras tanto, para limpiarse las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Una figura oscura abrió la puerta. 

  
\- Severus – apresuró Narcisa - ¿puedo hablar contigo? Es urgente.

\- Por supuesto – Snape las invitó a pasar, no sin cierto recelo. 

\- Snape – casi rugió Bella, a modo de saludo.

\- Bellatrix – respondió él en un tono neutral, más bien aburrido.

  
Las dirigió a la salita y cruzó los brazos antes de tomar asiento.

  
\- ¿Y bien, qué las trae por aquí? – preguntó Snape una vez sentados en los roídos sillones de la salita.

\- Qué mala educación – chirrió Bella - ¿ni siquiera nos ofreces un té?

\- No estamos aquí para tomar el té, Bella – Narcisa se limpió delicadamente la nariz antes de mirar a Snape con profundidad -. ¿Estamos… solos?

  
Snape asintió. Hubo silencio. De fondo se podía escuchar todavía al gato que maullaba y un viejo reloj que Snape conservaba en su estudio.

  
\- Sé que tú lo sabes – declaró Narcisa, respirando profundamente para darse valor-, sé que de alguna forma lo sabes y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor – rogó. Esa tarde estaba dispuesta a rogar como ningún Black había hecho en toda la historia de su linaje. Porque esta vez se encontraba realmente desesperada.

\- Yo no puedo hacer mucho – dijo Snape, secamente, mirando de reojo a Bellatrix.

\- ¡Tú conoces al viejo! – chilló Narcisa – debe haber alguna forma de convencerle de que proteja a mi hijo de ese… - Narcisa no podía pronunciar la palabra - ¡Por favor, Severus! ¡Nadie más me escucha! ¡Nadie quiere hacer nada! 

\- Narcisa, basta – gruñó por enésima vez Bellatrix.

\- Narcisa, sabes que él está enceguecido. Lo sabe, pero no hará nada porque está convencido de que el mocoso hará lo correcto – Snape torció una sonrisa –, como si no lo hubiera estado malcriando todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Oh, Severus! ¡Entonces haz algo tú que estás ahí siempre! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres el único en Hogwarts que podría ayudarme!– Narcisa comenzó a llorar angustiada, mirándole a los ojos. Al no obtener respuesta se levantó del asiento, arrodillándose frente a Snape. 

\- Tal vez pueda hacer algo – Snape puso un gesto agrio ante la figura temblorosa de Narcisa, mirándola con cierto aire desdeñoso. 

\- ¡Oh! – gimió la rubia - ¡por favor! – besó sus manos – jura que estarás ahí para protegerlo.

\- Ya he dicho que intentaré hacer algo – respondió Snape secamente.

\- ¿Lo harás… lo harás entonces?

  
Snape alzó las cejas, mirando alternativamente a las dos mujeres.

  
\- Narcisa – intervino Bellatrix – tiene la loca idea de que harás el juramento inquebrantable – dijo, con tono burlón –. Claro, - agregó, cizañera – que yo estoy segura que no te arriesgarías. Después de todo, estamos hablando sólo de tu ahijado… - los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron – es sólo el hijo de Narcisa y de -fingió desinterés- Lucius Malfoy –. Tanto ella como Snape conocían el significado oculto en sus palabras, el veneno oculto tras esa sencilla declaración.

  
Snape aclaró su garganta y se levantó, llevando a Narcisa con él. 

  
\- ¿Tenemos que llegar a tales extremos? – preguntó Snape en voz átona. 

\- ¡La vida de Draco está en juego! ¿Quieres que Draco muera?

\- Sí, Snape… ¿quieres que el único hijo de Lucius se muera?

  
Snape pareció dudarlo dos segundos; enseguida tomó la mano de Narcisa y la retuvo entre la suya.

  
\- He de suponer que tú realizarás el enlace – miró a Bellatrix.

  
Ella, con una sonrisa radiante, tomó su varita, la colocó sobre las manos de ambos y esperó ansiosamente a que Narcisa hablara.

  
\- Severus, ¿vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras éste peligro siga sobre él?

\- Lo haré.

  
Un hilo de llamas rojas salió de la varita y enlazó las dos manos.

  
\- ¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con todo lo que sabes hacer?

\- Lo haré.

  
Un segundo hilo llameante les unió las manos aún más.

\- Y sí… - tembló su voz – si necesariamente… si Draco estuviera en peligro extremo… ¿harás lo que sea para salvarlo aun en contra de tu voluntad?

  
Snape movió ligeramente su mano, como si se arrepintiera momentáneamente, pero no la soltó.

  
\- Lo haré. 

  
Las manos terminaron de unirse, ante el estupefacto rostro de Bellatrix, quien miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Snape. Nunca hubiera creído que de verdad asumiera tal riesgo. 

  
Aquello la indignó todavía más.

  
Cuando una más reconfortada, pero todavía llorosa, Narcisa se hubo retirado, Bellatrix se encontró retrasando su salida por unos segundos.

  
\- Eres un traidor.

  
Snape ni siquiera la miró, sólo se dio la vuelta y le mostró la salida.

  
\- No puedo creer que hagas esto y más por ese. ¡Es enfermizo! – continuó atacándolo.

\- Bellatrix – señaló la puerta.

\- ¡Haces cualquier cosa por proteger a Lucius y a su progenie! – reclamó, furiosa - ¡lo preferiste a él antes que a mí! ¡Sabías que podíamos habernos casado! 

\- Pero, afortunadamente, eso no pasó. Ahora, si me permites, tengo asuntos interesantes que tratar en mi laboratorio.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no soy importante? – gruñó - ¡Eres un bastardo!

\- Te equivocas,  _Lestrange_ , resulta que mi ascendencia es bastante clara.

\- ¡Te odio tanto Snape! – gritó, fuera de sí – me alegra que Lucius terminara casado con mi hermana.

\- De verdad – Snape parecía cansado – lárgate ya.

\- Vas a morir por ese juramento inquebrantable, Snape – siseó Bellatrix, suavemente –. Yo misma me encargaré de que tú y Draco os vayáis juntos a la tumba.

  
Snape alzó una ceja, preguntándose si sería tan vil como para hacerle eso a su propio sobrino, pero no dijo una sola palabra. 

\- Estás loca, Lestrange. Ve con tu marido o búscate una vida y deja de molestarme – agarró a la mujer del brazo y prácticamente la tiró a la calle, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
\- _Poco a poco… poco a poco irás recibiendo todo lo que te corresponde - una mano fría le tocaba el rostro. Estaba tan helada que su tacto le causaba escalofríos-. Hijo mío –pero él ni siquiera prestaba atención al frío o a la densa niebla alrededor. Lo más extraño de todo aquello era esa palabra: hijo._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me llamas hijo?_

 _\- Porque soy tu padre, ¿no me reconoces?_

 _\- No puedes ser mi padre –respondió el joven rápidamente –, mi padre está muerto._

 _\- Pero sí estoy muerto, hijo mío… hace siglos que lo estoy._

  
Tom Marvolo Riddle despertó casi ahogándose. Su respiración estaba agitada y un sudor tan frío como la mano de su sueño perlaba su frente. Intentó ubicarse de inmediato: estaba en un sillón, en una oficina y había alguien junto a él.

  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó amablemente un anciano de larga barba, ofreciéndole al tiempo una taza de té. 

\- E-estoy bien – tartamudeó Tom, tomando la taza con manos temblorosas.

\- Me alegro – esta vez extendió una envoltura que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos - ¿caramelo?

  
\- N-no… de verdad, estoy bien - Tom evitó mirar a los ojos a Albus Dumbledore con toda su voluntad.

\- ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme? – Dumbledore tomó asiento a su lado, en el sillón.

\- No.

  
Se sentía culpable. El anciano era para él como el abuelo que nunca tuvo ya que sus padres estaban muertos. Su padre había sido asesinado y su madre había muerto en el parto, según le habían contado. Se había criado en un orfanato muggle, de donde Dumbledore le había rescatado a los siete años. 

  
Desde entonces había vivido con Dumbledore, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había aprendido a llevarse bien con él y con sus locuras, le había cogido las mañas. Pasaba las vacaciones con él y en época de clases le visitaba constantemente aunque sólo fuera para charlar un rato.

  
Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. En su mente había pensamientos que se negaban a salir de sus labios, por alguna razón  _sabía_  que no debía contarle nada al anciano mago. 

  
Y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable y malagradecido… cosa extraña, pero posible, en un Slytherin de férrea condición, como era él.

  
Pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había sido un Slytherin “normal”.

  
Pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca que un Ravenclaw, usualmente huía de la gente, peor que un Hufflepuff. Y la cereza del pastel: había sido criado por un Gryffindor.

  
A veces  _de verdad_  se preguntaba por qué había sido sorteado en la casa de las serpientes.

  
\- Bien, entonces – Dumbledore dio una palmadita –. Vayamos al Gran Salón. Los alumnos deben estar llegando de Hogsmeade ahora mismo y no queremos perdernos ni un momento de la ceremonia de selección.

  
Albus se veía emocionado, pero Tom se sentía más bien… melancólico. Sí, esa sería una posible descripción de su estado de ánimo. Él asumía que se debía a que éste sería su último año en Hogwarts como estudiante, pero no descartaba que pudiera haber otra razón escondida detrás del velo.

  
Tal vez esa razón escondida tenía que ver también con el sentimiento que atenazó su estómago en ese momento. Era ansiedad, como si algo importante estuviera por suceder. No, algo importante no, algo realmente  _inmenso_. Tom podía sentirlo…

  
Era verdadera  _necesidad_  de correr. Correr sin parar hacia el Gran Salón. 

  
Se aferró al sillón, intentando controlar esos instintos. No iban a poder con él. Él  _no_  quería correr hacia el Gran Salón. Y por lo tanto, no lo iba a hacer.

  
Comenzó a morderse el labio. Su ansiedad aumentó.

  
Casi gimió del dolor que le provocaba obligarse a resistir.

  
Pero esa batalla iba a tener un ganador. Y ese iba a ser él. 

  
Sus instintos nunca le habían ganado a su razón y esa no iba a ser la primera vez. En definitiva.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Estaba lloviendo a cántaros sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado empapados mientras intentaban correr desde los carruajes hasta el seguro y cálido resguardo del castillo. 

  
Entre los que no habían tenido la suerte de llegar más o menos secos se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. 

  
\- Luces como una sopa mal preparada – declaró Draco, a modo de saludo.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves genial – gruñó Harry, exprimiendo su túnica en el pasillo que daba al Gran Salón.

\- En serio, ¿ustedes dos no aprenden nada en clases? – reclamó Hermione, mirando alternativamente a sus dos amigos. Ella, al igual que Draco, estaba completamente seca, gracias a un hechizo impermeabilizador.

\- Brr – Ron tembló de pies a cabeza – cá-cállate Her-Hermione y ayú-ayúdanos a ca-calentarnos.

\- Ugh – Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto – Granger, ahórranos la vergüenza y procura ayudarle a calentarse  _en privado_.

\- Ja-ja-ja – la risa irónica de Ron salió más bien como un tartamudeo.

\- Ay Ron – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el comentario de Draco –, vas a pescar un resfriado, vamos a entrar y te haré un hechizo para…  _entibiarte_  – la chica evitó cuidadosamente la palabra “calentar”.

  
Hermione llevó a empujoncitos a Ron hasta el Salón y Draco se quedó a solas con Harry. 

  
\- Creo que ya lo tiene muy  _entibiado_  – suspiró Draco –, el viejo Weasley ya no es lo que era.

  
Harry medio estornudó, medio gruñó.

  
\- De verdad, incluso una sopa mal preparada tiene mejor aspecto que tú.

\- Oh, cállate – pidió Harry, limpiándose la nariz –. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones en Praga?

\- Un verdadero fiasco – confesó Draco –. Mamá no paraba de llorar hasta porque el elfo doméstico se aparecía y papá no paraba de murmurar cosas por los rincones. Te extra… eh… - corrigió sus palabras de inmediato – me extrañó que no me escribieras – frunció el ceño –, prometiste que lo harías.

\- Lo siento – Harry enrojeció – es que…  _tal vez_  estuve un poco distraído, porque…

  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una cabellera oscura se cernía sobre él.

  
\- ¡Michael! – exclamó Harry, ruborizándose todavía más.

\- Te extrañé mucho estos dos días – declaró el chico, besándole el cuello.

\- Yo también – respondió Harry con cara de bobo

  
A Draco le dio un tic en el ojo. 

  
Corner. Michael Corner. Lo había visto babeando por Harry los últimos días del curso anterior, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo conquistaría en el verano. En las últimas semanas, cuando Draco no había estado con Harry.

  
Específicamente, las semanas que Draco había estado esperando con ansiedad una carta de Harry. 

  
Una. Mísera. Carta. Que. Nunca. Llegó.

  
Draco quería gritar, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo era su papel: El Amigo De La Infancia Que No Dice Nada. 

  
No había dicho nada cuando Harry había tenido su primera novia, en primer año. Aunque sí había dicho mucho contra ella, después de que rompieran, apenas unos días después. No había dicho ni pío cuando Harry estuvo pegado durante todo el segundo año a Ginny Weasley. Tampoco había dicho nada cuando Harry tuvo un romance de un par de semanas con Hanna Abbot, en tercero. Ni cuando Harry había comenzado a babear por Chang. Tampoco había dicho _nada_  durante los seis meses que había estado con la asiática. Su boca había sido una tumba cuando, de pronto, le dio por salir con esa estrambótica Loovegood, en quinto.

  
Por supuesto, su comprensión había sido retribuida. Harry tampoco había dicho nada de nada.

  
El problema era que eso era totalmente  _lógico_. Draco no había estado con  _nadie_ , no había tenido novia  _nunca_.

  
Además, siendo sinceros, su paciencia y silencio flaqueaban ahora que la compañía de Harry no era otra chica tonta. No, ahora era un chico y para colmo… estaba bueno.

  
Draco abrió la boca, sin intención de decir nada. Frente a él, con todo descaro, Harry y su novio seguían haciéndose cariñitos.

  
El rubio evitó resoplar o patear. Era de mala educación y además resultaría muy evidente. Lo que hizo de inmediato, fue darse vuelta como un huracán, presuroso por alejarse de ahí. 

  
Al instante se arrepintió de no haber tenido cuidado. Había chocado contra algo duro. Un algo que parecía respirar y ser un alguien.

  
\- Lamento el descuido – se disculpó Draco, secamente.

  
Recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

  
\- No hay problema, Malfoy.

  
Draco lo miró a los ojos y por un tiempo indeterminado sintió que su mente se perdía. Sólo estaban esos ojos oscuros. Tan oscuros que parecían no tener fin…

  
\- ..lo que quiero decir es… ¿quién en su sano juicio planearía pasar el primer día de clases en la biblioteca? No sé qué es lo que Ron vio en Granger… 

  
Cuando Draco parpadeó se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, sin la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. A su lado, Pansy parecía sostener una conversación con él y con Millicent Bullstrode. 

  
Después de parpadear un par de veces más buscó con la vista a Riddle. Lo encontró unos asientos alejado de él, comiendo, aparentemente tranquilo.

  
A Draco no le gustaron para nada los escalofríos que sintió cuando el chico levantó la vista hacia él y volvió a sonreírle.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Aquella noche, en su dormitorio, Tom Riddle no había podido dormir. No era muy extraño, los últimos meses no había podido descansar normalmente… excepto que este día sus pensamientos tenían una interesante ocupación: pensar en Draco.

  
No fue capaz de reprimir sus impulsos y había terminado corriendo hacia el Gran Salón. Se había quedado observando de lejos a Draco. Cada movimiento que hacía lo invitaba a cazarlo, a controlarlo. En el segundo en que Draco volteó él deseó estar ahí para tocarlo. Y por alguna extraña razón se había encontrado a su lado en un parpadeo.

  
Eso no había sido lo único extraño. Cuando Draco lo había mirado a los ojos Tom había puesto todo su empeño en mantener su atención. 

  
\- ¿Vamos al Salón? – había sugerido, viendo que Draco tenía la mirada perdida.

  
El rubio había asentido y él lo había dirigido hacia la mesa de Slytherin y lo había enviado a su lugar.

  
Al recordar cada escena Tom suspiró. Se sentía… bien.

  
Sí. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
